The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to video analytics.
Video content analytics (VA) is the capability of automatically analyzing video to detect and determine temporal and spatial events. Such video analytics provide automated security screening to businesses, governments, schools, or any location where people, vehicles, or other movable objects exist. They include powerful image analysis algorithms to isolate and identify one object from another, as well as tracking an object's trajectory.